


Not a Queen, an Empress

by dinosaurdisco



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hotel Sex, dictator nerds in love, very slight royalty/subject roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurdisco/pseuds/dinosaurdisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before the coronation and Kuvira has reserved the Presidential suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Queen, an Empress

"This bed is nice but it'd be much nicer with you in it too."

Kuvira laughs, a short and bright sound that fills Baatar’s heart to overflowing, "you're terrible." 

The bed in the Presidential Suite is large and Baatar is laid out, sinking into the mattress, arms spread. "But I love you anyway," Kuvira says as she climbs onto the bed and kisses the tip of his nose. She drapes herself over him and Baatar unpins her hair, carding his fingers through its length. 

"It's nicer than our bed on the maglev, I'll give you that," Kuvira props her chin on Baatar's chest. "The Coronation isn't until tomorrow, what shall we do for the rest of the day?"

"We could go out for dinner or check out the Spirit Wilds."

Kuvira tuts, "Baatar, Baatar," she begins to chastise but there is warmth in her voice, "you know very well it isn't fair on the troops if we get time off to see the sights of Republic City and they don't." Kuvira smiles, "we shall just have to stay in here all day. For the good of the Empire."

The confusion in Baatar’s eyes is gone as quickly as it appeared and he grins widely, "Right. Well, if it's for the Empire-"

He's cut off when she leans in and kisses him softly. It's chaste and sweet and close mouthed, until she sighs contentedly and opens her mouth. 

She sits astride him, her knees squeezing his hips and and she leans down again to kiss him, hard and insistent, as he traces his hands down the contours of her spine. Her hands slip under the fabric of his shirt, her fingers scratching down his back. Baatar groans in response.

She sits up, pulling her shirt over her head and Baatar pushes himself up to remove his own shirt before palming her breasts through her bra. It’s practical, much like Kuvira, in a black cotton. He’s bought her lingerie before and she’s worn it for him a scarce few times, but Baatar thinks she always looks wonderful no matter what she’s wearing. Baatar is still admiring her choice in underclothes when Kuvira pulls him in for another sharp kiss.

Kuvira throws her head back to allow Baatar to kiss his way down her neck and shoulders as he reaches round her to unclip her bra. “You’re so beautiful,” he tells her as he runs his hands over her now bare breasts, squeezing them gently and Kuvira sighs with content. Baatar rolls her on to her back, still nipping at her neck. He relishes the gasp he receives when he runs his thumb over her nipple. Baatar rolls his hips against hers and she can feel his erection straining through his trousers. She lifts her head to kiss him again, taking his lower lip between her teeth.

"After tomorrow," Kuvira says when they break apart, her lips swollen, her face flushed, "I could be Queen."

"You're not a Queen," Baatar says, his voice low and thick and his hands cupping Kuvira's face, foreheads touching. "You're much more than that, you're an Empress."

"An Empress," Kuvira repeats, letting the word roll off her tongue. "And what would that make you?"

"I am your loyal subject."

"I should have you on your knees." She says as she pushes him away from her, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

Baatar smirks, knowing when to take a hint, "of course, Your Eminence."

She lies back and lets Baatar worship her.

He settles between her legs, and kisses her neck, her collarbone, the top of her breasts, her stomach and drags her trousers off and tosses them aside.

Baatar nips and kisses his way up the inside of her thighs and her breath quickens as Baatar’s kisses get closer and closer until she can feel the prickle of his beard and then-

He pulls back for a moment to look down at her, his eyes now blown with lust and he laughs softly when he sees Kuvira scowling and dips back down to kiss his way back up the inside of her long legs. 

"Get on with it," she huffs and entwines her fingers in his hair and pushed to get his clever mouth where she wants it most. She swears she can feel his mouth curl into a little smile against her thigh.

“Yes, Your Eminence."

Baatar laps into her like he was born to do it, ducking down to lick slowly over the folds of her cunt. He avoids her clit to begin with, preferring to get Kuvira worked up, wanting to hear her beg for it though he knows she never will. Kuvira hitches her hips and digs her heel into Baatar’s back, she’s never been good at being patient. 

When he finally, _finally_ latches on to her clit, sucking hard, Kuvira cries out, she makes the best noises in bed, Baatar thinks, all low grunts and breathy sighs. He moans against her in response.

She begins to rock her hips against his face as Baatar continues to roll his tongue over her slit, it’s hot and messy and she comes, back arching, toes curling.

“Bataar,” she says, but he keeps going, where before he was slow and teasing, he now presses his mouth against her, licking and sucking with great fervor. He licks over her clit, pressing and circling it with his hot tongue. Kuvira wants to buck her hips to meet his face, but Baatar has slid his hands from her thighs up to her hips, holding her down, keeping her still.

“I’m so close,” Kuvira whines, “Baatar, I’m so close.” His lips wrap around her clit and his tongue rubs her and then there's just a tease of teeth and she comes again. “Fuck,” gasps out as she clamps her thighs against his head. 

When she comes down, she realises Baatar is still going at it, licking her long and slow, she pushes her fingers into his hair once more and pulls him up her body. His face his wet and his glasses are askew and Kuvira loves him so fiercely. She wipes his face over and kisses him deeply, her thumbs stroking his cheekbones. “What do you want?” she asks when she pulls back.

He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against hers, “I want to be in you.”

“Okay,” she kisses him again, “okay.” 

Usually Kuvira would want to ride him, making him groan when she rolls her hips in a certain way, but she’s feeling particularly indulgent and stays laid back, letting Baatar do all the work. They fuck and this time, Baatar can watch Kuvira’s face when he makes her come again. She’s so beautiful when she comes, Baatar thinks, even with her eyebrows that knit together and how she grits her teeth together. She almost looks angry, but Baatar loves it so much it makes his heart hurt.

Afterwards they lay together with their legs entwined. The late afternoon sun is streaming brightly through the windows, filling the room with a soft orange glow. Kuvira feels the most relaxed she has been in a long time, the stress of the ever drawing closer usurpation fading away. She watches the fall and rise of Baatar’s chest as he slowly drifts off to something that’s not quite sleep, feeling his heart beat through his chest, she leans over him and peppers his face with kisses.

“I love you.”

Baatar’s eyes flicker open, “I love you too,” he mumbles before a smug smile spreads over his mouth, “I hope I pleased Your Eminence.”

Kuvira laughs. “No. It was terrible,” she says, “you’ll simply have to try again.” Baatar grins and rolls her back onto her back.

They stay in bed until the sun begins to rise the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, this is my first time writing smut so please feel free to comment on how that was.  
> I accept it's p short but that's how I roll.


End file.
